


december 6th: chocolate milkshakes and christmas traditions

by watergator



Series: december fic advent 2018 [6]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: prompt: mistletoedan doesn't like christmas traditions





	december 6th: chocolate milkshakes and christmas traditions

Alcohol thrums warmly in his body against the icy bite that whips around him as he stands outside of the house that pounds with music as the party continues on inside without him.  
  
He takes a long drag of his cigarette and exhales, watching the smoke that blows from his lips mix in with the air that hangs coldly in the air like white wisps of clouds.   
  
He hears the sound of the back door open behind him but Dan doesn’t bother to turn to see who it is, and instead holds the burning cigarette to his lips again, and breaths it in.  
  
Footsteps appear from behind him, growing closer.  
  
“You know that’s bad for you, right?” An unfamiliar voice speaks up beside him and Dan blows out the heavy, thick smoke from his mouth and turns to face the stranger.  
  
It’s someone he doesn’t recognise; not someone from any of his uni courses or someone he’s met through the strings of mutual friends he’d befriended during his time here.  
  
“Yeah,” Dan croaks. “I know.”  
  
The stranger has black hair that hangs heavy over his eyes and frames his face, and despite the darkness that shrouds his vision out here, he can still make out the three colours that are this stranger’s eyes.   
  
Blue, green and yellow.  
  
“Bit cold, isn’t it?” The stranger speaks again, and makes an emphasis to rub his hands over his arms that are wrapped up in the sleeves of an ugly looking Christmas sweater.  
  
“Not for me,” Dan says, holding up the burning cigarette that glows with a warm ember.  
  
The stranger frowns.  
  
“Not enjoying the party in there then?” he asks, and Dan takes another drag with a shrug of his shoulders,  
  
“Not a fan of parties. Not a fan of Christmas either,” Dan speaks, letting the thick smoke pool from his lips once more and escape into the air. The stranger seems to follow it for a moment before looking back at Dan again with furrowed brows.  
  
“You don’t like Christmas?” he asks and Dan chuckles.  
  
“Nope,” he tells him with a pop of his lips.   
  
The stranger shoves his hands into his jeans and says nothing more.  
  
“You going in?” Dan asks, shivering a little now that his cigarette was beginning to burn down into just a little nub of warmth for his body.  
  
The stranger smiles.  
  
“After you, yeah.”  
  
Dan finishes the rest of his cigarette and flicks it into the grass below him. The stranger walks over to where it lays forgotten and makes good measure to step onto it with his foot and squish it down onto the ground.  
  
Dan says nothing but watches him closely as he stops, walks back towards the door and motions for Dan to follow. To which he does.  
  
They return to the party that continues to heave with people. Everyone is either drunk or high and Dan makes effort to push past the crowds of people to follow this guy that makes his way to the front of the house.  
  
He’s not sure why he’s even following this strange, mysterious stranger through this house party, but he catches up to him once he’s pushed past a group of dancing teen’s and they reach the front door.  
  
“Where you going?” Dan asks loudly over the booming music. The stranger gives a smirk and opens the door and pulls it open, all whilst keeping his eyes locked in with Dan’s.  
  
“I hate parties too. Wanna get out of here?” He asks, and it’s all it takes for Dan to follow him once more out the door and down the drive.  
  
They walk down the road, across the street, side by side on the pavement in an almost silence. All Dan can hear is the sound of two pairs of feet slapping against concrete as they walk briskly together. Where to, Dan isn’t sure.  
  
“What’s your name?” Dan asks. He folds his arms over his chest, body growing cold despite the fast paced walk they’ve picked up. His fingers feel numb and his toes sting inside his shoes.  
  
“Phil,” the stranger – Phil, says turning his head towards Dan for a second to smile at him. “You?”  
  
“Dan.”  
  
“Nice to meet you, Dan,” Phil grins as they continue to walk.  
  
Another long moment of silence until Dan pipes up again.  
  
“Where are we going?” Dan asks, his teeth chattering with the cold.  
  
Phil laughs.  
  
“To get milkshakes. You like milkshakes Dan?” he asks, like it’s the most normal thing in the world.  
  
And Dan nods, like it’s also the most normal thing in the world.  
  
“Good,” is all Phil says in response.  
  
They reach the familiar edges of the town that Dan had grown accustomed to over the few months of living here, and he continues to follow Phil’s lead until they reach a little shop on the corner of the street. It’s deadly quiet, and Dan isn’t even sure what time it is anymore but Phil pushes the door open with ease and strides in, Dan in tail.  
  
“Go sit down,” Phil tells him as he nods towards a table.   
  
Dan does as he’s told and sits awkwardly at the little table in the corner of the little diner.  
  
Phil makes an order to a tired looking woman behind the counter, and a few moments later he comes back with two tall glasses of what Dan assumes is chocolate milkshakes.  
  
“I got you chocolate. It’s my favourite so I got you one too,” Phil says, setting them down on the table as he takes his seat opposite Dan, and drags his glass towards him. Dan does the same.  
  
“Yeah, I like chocolate,” Dan says quietly as he takes a sip of his drink. It’s sickeningly sweet and cold in his belly but nice nonetheless.  
  
They sit in silence for a while before Dan clears his throat.  
  
“So, what are you studying –“  
  
“Small talk?” Phil laughs, quirking a brow up. Dan stares at him for a moment before laughing too.  
  
“You’re the one that dragged me out to a bloody milkshake bar,” he laughs, his voice going a little higher than normal.  
  
“You’re the one that followed me,” Phil laughs back.  
  
“Suppose that’s fair enough,” Dan mumbles into his milkshake with a smile.  
  
Phil just takes a long sip of his, not taking his eyes off him for a second.  
  
Dan feels hot all over, despite the chill that still runs through his body.  
  
“You don’t like Christmas then?” Phil asks once settling his cup back down. Dan looks down.  
  
“No. It’s shit. Loads of shit.”  
  
“Yeah?” Phil says and Dan looks back up at him to nod his head,  
  
“Uh huh. Loads of fucking shit, it is.”  
  
Phil smiles and licks his lips with a little laugh. “Sounds it.”  
  
Dan shifts uncomfortably in his seat, and chews on his lip, when Phil makes a laugh coming from the back of his throat.  
  
Dan looks up at him, “What?”  
  
Phil has a glint in his eyes and his smile is stretched wide over his face, “I guess you don’t condone to any Christmas traditions then?”  
  
Dan frowns at him in confusion when Phil’s eyes drift upwards and his head tilts up towards the ceiling. Dan follows his gaze, still confused, until he sees the little bunch of mistletoe hanging from a string just above their heads.   
  
Dan snorts a laugh. “Not always.”   
  
Phil looks back at Dan, and Dan looks back at Phil.  
  
“Not always?” Phil asks, and Dan finds himself smiling.  
  
“Depends,” he says in a low voice.   
  
Phil seems to swallow, his Adam’s apple bobs in his throat for a while before regaining his composure.  
  
“Wanna ditch here? Somewhere where there’s no shitty Christmas traditions?” he asks, and that’s all it takes for Dan to nod and get out of his seat.  
  
“Lead the way,” he says and Phil smiles at him, eyes crinkling around the corners.  
  
“Will do.”

*

And the next morning when Dan wakes up in Phil the not-so-much-a-stranger’s bed, with arms wrapped around his waist and a leg hitched up against his hip, he can’t help but think that Christmas and mistletoe and the festive bullshit isn’t all that bad after all.  
 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr !! @watergator


End file.
